sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Auras
'History' Auras are another source of powers that Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, Half-breeds and even mortal humans have that grant them access to unimaginable power. Depending on the type of aura a being has they can have control of a single element, multiple elements, healing, powers from a God(s) etc. It is a endless list of possibilties. Auras have always existed in the universe but only in the realm of Demons, Angels and Fallen Angels because the Mortals were not exposed to such power until many years later. Auras became more of popular occurence in the Mortal World when Demons slowly became affiliated with the humans and started having families with them which created the race of Half-breeds who wield human and demon traits as well as demonic aura. When some humans found out the great power Auras hold they wanted more to themselves which created hunters who would hunt down demons and steal the auras from them using strange aura stealing technology and weapons, even today these kinds of groups exist. When time continued forward Auras became more and more powerful in all levels of crazy powerful even to a point where now special forests hold beasts known as Aura Beasts which can enter into the bodies of humans, demons, or any being and grant that host the same aura that the beast has. 'How the Auras Function' Once a person is born with an Aura or obtains it by other methods, somewhere deep in their body a Aura core appears. Every one of these cores were once limited to only so many uses in a day but over time highly skilled beings started increasing the amount they could use through training or battle and eventually some beings had their auras become an unlimited source meaning Auras are actually unlimited if a person trains or battles enough times to accomplish it. In order for a person to tap into the power of their aura they have to have a good amount of focus to channel the aura through their hands, feet, eyes or just their entire body. Once they are able to accomplish this they can manipulate the aura however they need it for. A simple example would be a person with healing aura. If the person is needing to heal another person they have to channel their aura through the hands that way when the hands make contact with the wound(s) that healing aura can flow smoothly into the person recieving treatment. If the person with the healing aura needs to heal themselves then they have try a different method which is channeling the aura through out their entire body in order to heal themselves. If the person is a highly skilled healer then they can simply channel the aura to a much smaller route in their body directly to the injury which greatly saves them usage of their aura core. Auras function in many ways the most common way is channeling it through the hands or weapons. When the aura is channeled through a weapon, the aura is actually visible on the weapon just like the aura is visble when channeled through the body and the weapon is able to cause greater amounts of damage than it normally could having the aura act as an enhancer. Some auras can also be channeled through emotions such as the Insanity aura which is activated through a persons Anger or sometimes their detemination to win a battle. Other auras work better when used with a proper Aura weapon; a weapon crafted exactly for the usage of a single or multiple auras. Two of the most known aura weapons are the Crimson Blade and the Twilight Blade, two weapons that once belong to powerful people in ancient history. 'Aura Usage' As mentioned before Auras only have so many usages in a day unless people unlock it to further increase the amount until it becomes an unlimited source. But even when it becomes unlimited usage, the hosts can still experience exhaustion from long periods of battle with the aura as it takes a slow toll on their body before they need to stop or go into an unconscious state. The only beings to achieve unlimited usage of their Auras is Gods, those who have became Demon Lords and members of the Ten Faction Saints. There is one person in particular who has pushed his aura limits to levels all on their own, levels that kind of make him an exception to the Aura usage rule- Bolt Uzumaki for he is able to stay in a battle for record breaking times and some say he can out last even a God which has been proven in his battle with Lady Aphrodite the greek God of beauty during the Faction Saints Battle Royale as they both fell in a draw. 'Aura Weapons' Over the course of time there have been weapons cratfed specifically to cater to either a single aura or multiple auras. These weapons are able to unlock their full power when they are being channeled with the proper aura. The Crimson Blade when channeled with Crimson Aura can use it's three forms; Scythe, Sniper or Armor. Should the Crimson Blade have blood dripped onto it then the weapon forces it's host into the Blood Rage form which causes all of the scenery to turn into a Dark Crimson along with the moon even turning into a blood red while the skies rain with blood red acid rain only harming those the host and weapon see as a threat while the host and allies remain unaffected. Aura weapons are sometimes also only responsive to those they find worthy enough to wield them so only a select few Aura Weapon users exist currently.